


Bedtime Story

by reclusivenymph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Drarry Being Parents, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusivenymph/pseuds/reclusivenymph
Summary: Just Drarry reading Scorpius a bedtime story.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to the July Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! 😬
> 
> Prompt: Storybook  
> Word count: 131

"So, what you’re saying is that the prince was a necrophile!"

  


"Draco, do you mind?!" Harry whispered, a little annoyed. Draco usually does Scorpius’s bedtime stories, but he got off work early today and decided to take over. "This story is not for you!"

  


"Dad, what's a ne... ne..." Scorpius began asking.

  


Harry patted his son’s head gently. “What the story says, Scorp, is that the prince was so overcome by true love that he just felt that he had to kiss her.”

  


“Oh, come off it, Potter! That creep knew perfectly well that Snow White was dead! She was in a coffin, for Merlin’s sake! I won’t have you telling perverted stories to our child!”

  


Harry let out a frustrated sigh. He should’ve just gone with the plot of Shrek.


End file.
